Benefits of Wizernet
by Abel Fyre
Summary: New Chapter! Hermione Granger is 23 years old, she has a great career, and is very sucessful in every thing she does. Except for the one thing that she is yearning for, love. Draco is 24 years old, has a fantastic career as well. Yet, he is tired of b
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey!! Thanks for reading this fic. I do not own Harry Potter. I do hope you enjoy this dusgusting peice of literature I am writing. Please do review and feel free to recommend it to your friends.

Title: Benefits of the Wizternet

Summary: Hermione Granger is 23 years old, she has a great career, and is very sucessful in every thing she does. Except for the one thing that she is yearning for, love. Draco is 24 years old, has a fantastic career as well. Yet, he is tired of being a "player" and wishes to persue to find love and settle down. The both of them get Wizternet and start chatting. Chaos insues. It's tons of fun. Post war!! Light won!

**Chapter 1: Into the Chat Room**

Hermione Granger woke from her restful slumber. She stretched and hit the alarm clock. She rose form he bed and walked into the hall of her modest apartment complex in London. Hermione went to her bathroom to wash up and get ready for work. As she stripped, she took in her surroundings. Black marble tiles covered the floors and walls, even the sinks were black marble, the towels and rugs were burgundy. She opended the closet and looked through the various soaps, shampoos, srubs, and hair care products. Maybe in her younger years she did not care how she appeared, but now she did. Hermione was in no way vain and would never dream of becoming so.

She sliped into the shower after selecting a few products and washed letting the scalding water refresh her body and mind. Hermione grabbed some Dove Shampoo and squirted it into her palm. She massaged it into her scalp and rinsed. She turned the water off and grabbed a towel for her body and walked back to her bedroom and into the closet. Hermione laid out a pair of jeans, a black tank top, her undergarments, and a pair of socks. She looked at the garments, pondering if she should wear them. She then slipped them on and wrapped the towel aroung her head.

_Meew. Meew. _Hermione looked at the door and laughed as she saw the little grey kitten try to invade her room. She opened the door and walked to the kitchen. She pulled a few things out of the cabinets and refrigerator. Hermione pulled out two bagels and put the rest back into the pile of stuff she pulled out. She then poured some milk into the kitten's water bowl and food into the other. She made coffee for herself and fed the barn owl. Back into the bathroom, she went and pulled off the towel and put it into the dirty laundry bin with her disguarded nightgown. Hermione rubbed some frizzease into her hair and pulled out her hairdryer. She dried her hair and put it half up, half down. She took one last look into the mirror and at her aubrun hair with chocolate brown low lites and smiled.

Hermione poured a cup of coffee and put cream cheese on her bagel, then ate it. She glanced at the clock and noticed she had thirty minutes till she had to be at the office. She pulled out her Magtop (a magical laptop) and went on the wizternet. She checked her m-mail (email) and got onto the chat rooms. She scaned the page of chats till her eyes laid upon Dating and Relating ages 20-27. Hermione after all was 24, so she logged into the chat. 28 people where on it.

**KNOWITALL**: Hi!

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: Hey.

**BOYWHOLIVEDLOVESME**: ASL ALL?

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: 24/m/london

**KNOWITALL**: 23/f/london

**BONEHEADEDIDOIT**: 27/m/ireland

(if you can't tell Hermione is KNOWITALL, appropirate?)

DING! Hermione's magtop rung!

You have a private message form ECAFFADTERREF:

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: Hey!

**KNOWITALL**: Hi.

**KNOWITALL**: wait, didn't we already cover this?

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: i think we did. deja voo. lol

**KNOWITALL**: no offense, but you have a weird nick name

**ECAFFADTERREF**: as is yours

**KNOWITALL**: hey, mine it what my enemy used to call me!

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: as is mine

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: what school did you go to?

**KNOWITALL**: hogwarts and you

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: same

**KNOWITALL**: class of '99 and u r class of '98?

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: no class of '99 also

**KNOWITALL**: whoa, wait how your 24?

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: my bday is in January

**KNOWITALL**: o mine is in June

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: Koolios

**KNOWITALL**: nerd

**KNOWITALL**: hey i g2g2 work

**ECAFFOADTERREF**: why am i a nerd? and bye i g2g2 ttyl

Message has ended.

Hermione signed off and shut down her magtop. She shrunk it and put it into her briefcase and put on her wizrding roabs and apparated into the Minstery of Magic's lobby and went to work.

A/n: hey geuss who's ECAFFOADTERREF? look at the letter's backwords and that's a clue I also need help with what job Hermione should have at the minestry. same prob with Draco


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I do not own HP. You should know that.

Benefits of Wizernet

Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting in her office done with paperwork and was bored. She could not go home yet so she decided to take out her magtop and logged on. She checked her messenger and no one was on. She sighed and looked again.

"Granger, your not supposed to be slacking off one the job. Maybe I should report you. Get off those romance sights and do your job," said one tall, blonde, male stepping into her cubical.

"Stuff it. I have everything done. And I do not go to those sites," snapped Hermione. "Nor do I go to those bloody sites you go to, Malfoy."

"Snippy. Actually I came to give you these reports. Boss says there due back to him by 6 p.m. tomorrow," said Malfoy.

"And I thought you came to see little ol' me," replied Hermione sarcastically. "Ok, Thank you."

She kept the magtop on and reviewed, typed, and filed the reports. She still had a hour left of work. Then she noticed that someone was IM'ing her.

**ECAFFOADTERREF:** Hey!

**ECAFFOADTERREF:** are you there?

**KNOWITALL**: yes srry I was busy.

**ECAFFOADTERREF: **that is kool.

**ECAFFOADTERREF: **so why am I a nerd?

**KNOWITALL**: cuz I said so lol

**KNOWITALL:** and I rule the world

**KNOWITALL:** I g2g. I'll tty in a hour and a half if your on. Bye.

Stephen Harvey, Hermione's boss, walked in. He winked at Hermione and leaned on her desk. He often did this. He considered it flirting.

"So my dear, Hermione, are you done with those reports?" Stephen asked, trying to down her shirt. Hermione nodded curtly. "Will that be your answer to dinner with me tonight, as well?"

"No, it will not, Mr. Harvey. And my shirt is not low enough for you to look down it so please quit trying to." replied Hermione. "I believe I have everything done so I shall leave. Now."

She loaded up her briefcase walked out and left. She took the train to her apartment.

"Hermione, hello," said a attractive, pregnant, 22 year old Ginny as Hermione walked into her apartment.

"Holy hell, Ginny." said Hermione.

"There's nothing holy about hell. Ready to go shopping?" said Ginny.

"It's not that, I mean you cut your hair. Wow. It looks good. Yes I will be in about 5 minutes. Sit down your going to have a baby in a month in half Sit Down!" shouted Hermione as she walked to her room to change shirts. They apparated to Diagon alley and went into the clothing store.

"I need to find a nice dress for Harry's party at work in 2 days can you help me, Mione?"

"Duh. I lived with Lavender and Partiavi for 6 years."

"Yeah, then Malfoy."

"Speaking of Malfoy, Harvey is going to give him the promotion."

"Why?"

"Cause I-"

"Can wu help me find my cwusin, pwetty lady?" said an adorable toddler with short platinum blonde hair.

"Certianly. Where did you see him last?" replied Hermione, picking the toddler up.

"Wight over dere. He was tawking to a saleslady about where to find me clothes,"replied the toddler.

"What's his-" Hermione was cut off by a man hollering, "Derek! Derek! Where are you?"

"That's my cwusin," Derek said to Hermione. "Dwaco! I'm here with the pwetty ladies!"

"Dwaco" ran over and thanked Hermione and Ginny for finding Derek. Then he noticed who they were.

"Granger, Weaselette, Thank you for finding him." Draco said.

"The name is Ginny. Surnames are a little childish, don't you think?" said Ginny.

"Okay. Hermione, Ginny, Thank you for finding him."

"Hermwiney is pwetty, Dwaco." said Derek as Draco and Derek walked off.

"That was weird." said Ginny.

"Kinda."

"Back to shopping," said Ginny.

"You should wear this dress. Try it on!"

"You need to find a dress too."

"I did. I'm trying it on too."

Hermione decided to m-mail ecaffoadterref.

Hello, What's up? Sorry I didn't im you but I was busy shopping. Um... Can you give me some advice? Bye KNOWITALL.


End file.
